Flash
by Dark Roz
Summary: Cinq couples, cinq baisers, cinq photos. Mais qui se cache donc derrière l'appareil ? Et les voyeurs sont-ils forcément tous des pervers ? Slash et FemSlash. Basé sur le 3x19, et donc sur le deuxième bal de promo de McKinley.
1. Photo 1 Sous la menace

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec cette mini-fic à mini-chapitres, que j'ai commencé juste après l'épisode 19 qui m'a franchement inspirée.**

**Avertissements : **illogique, tout le monde il est gay tout le monde il est gentil, et c'est tiré par les cheveux jusqu'à la racine... En français, ça veut dire que cette fic n'est ni très cohérente, ni très réaliste et pleine de slash. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même... O:)

**Disclaimer : **RIB possèdent tout et s'amusent à le massacrer. Si Glee était à moi, je ne laisserais pas les choses se passer comme ça. Mais Glee n'est pas à moi, alors j'écris derrière mon ordi et je m'écrase...

**Dédicace : **Au merveilleux/gentil/talentueux/ultra sympa Aldric qui m'a aidée pour le titre et offert - accrochez-vous - CINQ one-shots le week-end dernier ! o.o Donc mes cinq chapitres sont pour toi, tu les as largement mérités (et plus encore).

**Résumé : **Cinq couples, cinq baisers, cinq photos. Mais qui se cache donc derrière l'appareil ? Et les voyeurs sont-ils forcément tous des pervers ? Slash. Basé sur le 3x19, et donc sur le deuxième bal de promo de McKinley.

**Bonne lecture, mes lecteurs adorés ! ;)**

* * *

**Première photo - Sous la menace**

« Ça craaaaint ! », se plaignit Becky Jackson pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois de la soirée.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter l'invitation de miss Gros-Pif-Gros-Ego ! Cette dernière squattait la salle de bain depuis bientôt une demi-heure, les deux gays s'accaparaient le lit _et_ la télé avec leur série minable et Puck essayait de lui piquer ses M&M's. Elle était sûre que même au lycée il y avait plus d'animation…

Une idée qui aurait fait la fierté du Coach Sue traversa soudain son esprit. Une idée qui promettait de rendre la soirée plus intéressante.

Lançant un dernier regard menaçant au garçon à crête qui convoitait _son_ minibar, elle saisit le sachet de préservatifs qu'elle avait acheté et le lança sur le lit… pour le voir atterrir directement sur la tête de Blaine. But !

Puck pouffa à la vision du jeune homme recouvert de préservatifs, tandis que Kurt l'aida – non sans l'ombre d'un sourire lubrique – à se débarrasser de ceux qui étaient coincés dans ses cheveux.

« Becky, à quoi tu joues ? », l'interrogea Blaine qui devenait légèrement, mais alors très légèrement, d'un beau rouge écarlate.

« Bah, on s'ennuie ferme à cet anti-prom de losers… _Faites le_ tout de suite, ça mettra plus d'animation ! »

Personne ne bougea, ni même n'osa respirer. Car tous voyaient au regard déterminé de la jeune fille qu'elle était plus que sérieuse.

« Becky, on ne peut pas… faire _ça_ ici », commença Blaine, mal à l'aise au possible.

« Aies pas honte, t'es très bien foutu… Et puis t'as rien à cacher, je t'ai déjà vu la semaine dernière dans les vestiaires en train de… »

« Quoi ? »

Puck, Kurt et Blaine avaient parlé – enfin, _hurlé_ – en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? », poursuivit le brun à crête, qui trouvait finalement un grand intérêt à cette conversation.

« Il était en train de se tripoter le… », commença-t-elle en mimant le geste dans le vide.

« Stop ! C'est bon, ils ont compris ! », la coupa Blaine, qui aurait préféré que le lit soit en fait une trappe lui permettant de s'enfouir sous terre pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ferais _ça_ dans les vestiaires ? », l'interrogea Kurt qui trouvait cette idée très intéressante.

Le brun fixait le sol avec intérêt, se disant qu'il préfèrerait encore être au vrai bal dépourvu de son cher gel plutôt qu'au milieu de cette discussion.

« Je… C'était juste après ta prestation de _Not the boy next door_ et je… tu… le pantalon doré et… ta façon de danser aussi et… j'ai craqué… »

Quand elle vit la lueur dans le regard de Kurt à ces mots, Becky sut qu'elle avait presque gagné.

« Alors, vous les utilisez ces préservatifs ? »

Kurt allait répliquer mais Puck le doubla.

« Dis-moi, Becky, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans _nos_ vestiaires ? »

« Bah je me cachais pour regarder les footballeurs sous la douche ! », lâcha-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Croyant que l'attention de la blonde était détournée, Kurt et Blaine se levèrent du lit et se dirigèrent le plus discrètement possible vers la porte.

« Eh vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Euh… on va y aller… », répondit Blaine.

« Fais gaffe à toi le gélifié, j'ai pris des photos dans les vestiaires… »

Kurt n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer pour défendre son bien-aimé que ce dernier se jetait sur ses lèvres, le poussant sur le lit en murmurant un vague « Fais tout ce qu'elle dira ».

« Youhou ! », s'écria Becky, victorieuse, en sortant son portable pour immortaliser cet instant. Puck fit de même tandis que les deux jeunes hommes tentaient tant bien que mal d'assouvir l'envie de voyeurisme de la jeune fille tout en gardant un maximum de dignité. Ce qui pour eux, consistait à s'embrasser furieusement, Blaine allongé sur un Kurt totalement inapte à le repousser. À ce rythme-là, il était évident pour tous que leurs vêtements ne feraient pas long feu.

« Vingt dollars qu'ils s'étouffent dans moins de cinq minutes ! »

« C'est tout ce que t'as, Puckerman ? Dans moins de _deux_ minutes ! »

« Tenu ! »

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, suivi d'un « Ça va, je ne dérange pas trop ? » signé Rachel Berry, alias _la sauveuse_, alias _la garce qui pourrit la soirée_, selon le point de vue duquel on se plaçait.

Kurt et Blaine profitèrent de cette intervention pour décoller leurs bouches et leurs corps, qui se trouvaient alors dans une position qu'on pourrait assimiler à un _porno habillé_. Au moins, leurs vêtements n'étaient _que _froissés !

« Faites ce que vous voulez les gars, moi je vais au bal », déclara Rachel qui, ils venaient enfin de le remarquer, portait sa robe de soirée.

« On vient avec toi ! », décida brusquement Blaine, qui savait que Kurt et lui devaient à tout prix sortir d'ici s'ils voulaient conserver le peu d'honneur qu'il leur restait.

Rachel venait d'ouvrir la porte et partit sans les attendre.

« Suis-là », murmura Kurt à l'oreille de son petit-ami. « Je te rejoins, j'ai une dernière chose à régler. »

Blaine s'exécuta, et le châtain se tourna vers Becky.

« Pour les photos de Blaine dans les vestiaires, ton prix sera le mien. »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Les quatre autres chapitres sont tous déjà écrits, donc leur arrivée ne dépend que de vous et de vos reviews... ;)**


	2. Photo 2 Sur le dos de l'alcool

**Voici le chapitre 2 plus tôt que prévu à cause d'un certain Alounet qui m'a _obligée_ à coup de promesse de poster la suite de "Beauty and the Beast", sa nouvelle fic que je vénère (et ne peux que vous recommander). Bref, j'ai craqué ! Remerciez-le ou incendiez-le, mais grâce à lui, photo numéro deux ! ;)**

* * *

**Deuxième photo – Sur le dos de l'alcool**

Sam n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir penser ça dans un contexte pareil, mais il s'ennuyait. L'ambiance était pourtant excellente, même ceux qui voulaient boycotter le bal avaient fini par venir, il était donc entouré de ses meilleurs amis. Et surtout, il faisait danser sa petite amie qui était particulièrement radieuse, ce soir.

Alors pourquoi s'ennuyait-il ? C'était comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver ce sentiment en présence de la jeune fille. Pas après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour la reconquérir. Même si elle n'aurait pas été son premier choix si une occasion s'était présentée avec _quelqu'un d'autre_, il tenait énormément à elle. Et puis à cause de lui, elle avait rompu avec Shane et remis en question jusqu'à sa propre vision d'elle-même...

Comme si son état d'esprit avait été entendu par une quelconque divinité – il soupçonnait Eywa – une échappatoire à cette situation se présenta à lui. Et cette échappatoire prenait la forme de son meilleur ami, Rory Flanagan, ou du moins ce qui en restait vu les effluves alcoolisés qui émanaient de lui. Il ne fit aucun doute, rien qu'à la tache de punch qui maculait le col de sa chemise, qu'il n'était plus sobre depuis un moment.

« Sam ! », hoqueta l'irlandais en s'agrippant à l'épaule se son ami pour ne pas s'effondrer, ce dernier dansant toujours avec Mercedes. « Sam, il faut que je… que… que j'te parle. C'est hypeeeeer urgent ! »

Sa voix était trop pâteuse, ses gestes trop vagues. La cavalière du blond éclata de rire.

« Vas-y, il est pas en état à rester seul. Ça fait un moment que Shane me tanne pour avoir une danse, de toute façon… »

Sam déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de saisir le bras de son ami et de le guider vers l'extérieur du gymnase – l'air frais ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

« Ça va Rory ? »

« Ouais... Non… j'ai un t-truc à te dire et… j'sais pas… »

Il se libéra de la prise de Sam sur son bras et lui tourna le dos, posant ses deux mains sur le mur extérieur du gymnase et respirant fortement. Il se mit à appuyer frénétiquement sa tête contre ce même mur, et le blond crut l'entendre vaguement murmurer « J'peux pas faire ça, j'y arriverai jamais, j'peux paaaas… »

« Rory, calme-toi », fit gentiment Sam en posant une main sur son épaule. « Tu as juste trop bu, c'est rien… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te mettre dans un état pareil ? Je t'avais prévenu que le punch de Sylvester était à éviter à tout prix. »

« C'est que… enfin… »

« Oui ? », fit Sam en le faisant se retourner, lui offrant un sourire encourageant dès que leurs regards se croisèrent. « Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me le dire, à moi… »

Et là, Rory fit la dernière chose à laquelle Sam s'attendait. Il l'embrassa. Le blond ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. À un moment l'irlandais le fixait de ses grands yeux timides, et la seconde suivante, il était pendu à son cou avec ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Le choc initial l'empêcha de réagir immédiatement. Puis il fut tout simplement conquis par la douceur des lèvres qui se mouvaient contre les siennes et décida de se laisser aller, cessant de réfléchir…

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une langue hésitante se glisser entre ses lèvres, et qu'un détail troublant ne le ramène à la réalité. Il repoussa brusquement son ami – sans pour autant lui faire mal, mais avec fermeté tout de même – et se mit à le dévisager.

« Oh mon dieu, Sam », bégaya le brun avec un air affolé. « Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est juste... j'ai dû abuser du punch, excuse-moi. »

Il lui tourna le dos avec l'intention de retourner au gymnase, mais Sam l'en empêcha.

« Non ! », hurla-t-il en saisissant son bras pour lui faire face. « Non, ce n'est pas le punch. Tu croyais que je ne remarquerais rien ? Tes lèvres n'ont pas le goût de l'alcool. »

Rory baissa les yeux, se préparant à se faire incendier pas l'être auquel il tenait le plus. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris de sentir la prise sur son bras se desserrer et une main chaude se poser sous son menton pour relever sa tête.

« Rory, dis-moi ce qui t'a pris », reprit le blond d'une voix plus douce. « Si c'est juste un pari ou une expérience que tu as envie d'essayer, tu aurais dû me le dire. Je peux te comprendre… »

« Non », répondit le brun qui tentait sans succès d'éviter son regard. « J'avais juste envie de… pff, que je suis bête ! Dans la bouche de Quinn, ça avait l'air d'une bonne idée, pourtant… »

« Quinn ? », répéta Sam, interloqué.

« Oui, hum… » Il ferma les yeux un instant pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur. « Elle m'a aspergé de punch et m'a dit de te faire croire que j'étais ivre pour… pour que je puisse t'embrasser sans que ça ait de conséquences sur notre amitié. »

« Et pourquoi elle ferait ça ? »

« _Parcequejesuisamoureuxdetoi_ »,_ balbutia_ l'irlandais à un volume aussi faible que son débit était rapide.

« Quoi ? »

« Sam, s'il te plait… Tu vas me détester si tu sais. »

« Ça, tu ne peux pas le savoir tant que tu ne m'as rien dit. Et je ne pourrais jamais te détester, Rory… »

Il y eut un temps de silence où ils ne firent que s'observer, Rory ne voulant toujours pas lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Sam insista :

« Allez, dis-moi pourquoi Quinn t'a demandé de faire ça ? »

« Parce qu'elle a compris que j'étais… enfin, que je suis… » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Il évitait soigneusement de regarder Sam, craignant de lire le rejet dans ses yeux. Il ne vit donc pas le magnifique sourire qui illumina son visage à ces mots. Par contre, il sentit clairement une de ses mains se glisser derrière sa nuque et l'autre se poser sur sa taille…

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Si tu savais à quel point j'ai espéré t'entendre dire ça… »

Rory avait à peine croisé son regard que le blond déposait délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, initiant un baiser à l'image de leurs sentiments. Tendre mais puissant.

Assailli par une vague de bonheur sans précédent, il répondit fiévreusement au baiser, s'accrochant aux épaules de Sam et oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait.

L'air crépitait autour d'eux. Littéralement. Leur passion les emportait si loin qu'ils ne virent ni n'entendirent le flash d'appareil photo qui s'était enclenché. Celui qui observait le couple rentra dans le gymnase avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà ! N'oubliez pas : reviews nombreuses = motivation de moi = suite postée plus vite ! :D**

**Et un spoiler sur le chapitre suivant sera donné à chaque revieweur ;)**

***chuchote à l'oreille de ses lecteurs adorés* "C'est le moment de cliquer sur le zoli pitit bouton bleu..."**


	3. Photo 3 Un vrai couple

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Merci à vous, mes chers revieweurs que j'aime fort ! :D**

******Je supplie toutes les Jessica qui pourraient passer par là de ne pas me haïr, ça n'a rien de personnel, il me fallait un prénom c'est tout.**

******Avis à tous les fans de Rick "The Stick" Nelson (sérieusement, il en a ? o.O) : ce chapitre n'est pas pour vous...**

******Quant aux autres...**

******Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Troisième photo - Un vrai couple**

« Vas-y, il craint trop ce bal ! », beugla celui que l'on appelait Rick "The Stick" Nelson alors qu'il dansait toujours avec sa cavalière, une blonde dont il ne se souvenait plus si elle s'appelait Kelly ou Clara.

Il n'avait pas cessé de râler depuis qu'il était descendu de la scène sans _sa _couronne sur la tête. Comme si ce grand crétin de Hudson méritait plus ce titre de roi que lui !

« Ça aurait pu être pire », rétorqua sa blonde. « Imagine que ce soit la lesbo qui t'ait battu. Au moins, t'es pas tombé si bas… »

Ravi de cette occasion de proférer des insultes, il enchaîna un peu plus fort :

« Bien dit Kelly, qu'est-ce qu'une gouinasse pourrait faire d'une couronne du bal de promo ? »

« Je m'appelle Jessica ! », s'offensa la jeune fille, mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

« Et puis franchement, c'est quoi ces conneries ? Ces cochonnes méritaient même pas d'être nominées ! J'aime pas Hud-conne et sa naine, mais au moins c'est un vrai couple, _eux _! Ras le bol de… »

Son argumentation enflammée s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il sentit une douleur fulgurante le frapper au niveau de l'entrejambe. Sa cavalière regarda derrière lui, et il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui venait l'attaque.

Santana Lopez, ou _la gouinasse espagnole_ comme il l'appelait, se tenait juste derrière lui, sa main pressant violemment ses bijoux de famille avec une telle poigne qu'il en pleurait presque.

« Prends un micro tant que t'y es, _bastardo_ ! Il y en a qui ne t'ont pas encore entendu nous insulter, ma copine et moi… »

« Ça va, j'ai juste dit qu'une nana pouvait pas être roi de pro-aïe ! »

« Mais lâche les parties de mon mec, espèce de nympho ! », hurla la blondasse – euh, Jessica – qui fusillait la brune du regard.

Cette dernière retira sa main de l'endroit où elle se trouvait – en prenant bien soin de l'essuyer sur la veste du rouquin avec une expression dégoûtée sur le visage. Puis elle le contourna pour lui faire face avant de lever un doigt accusateur.

« Tu crois que Brittany et moi ne sommes pas un couple ? Tu penses peut-être que vous en formez un, toi et ta _puta rubia_ ? »

Devant son absence de réponse, elle poursuivit :

« Réponds quand je te parle ! Je me suis pas infecté la main avec tes _cojones_ pour rien ! Tu penses peut-être qu'on est que deux cochonnes qui nous éclatons pendant le lycée avant de fonder une _vraie famille_ avec un _vrai mec_ ? »

« Bah c'est à ça que ça ressemble… », fit Rick en se reculant prudemment, craignant qu'un certain endroit sensible ne soit à nouveau attaqué par l'hispanique.

« Je te ferais bien goûter à la colère de Lima Height Adjacent, mais c'est pas à cause de _toi_ que je vais gâcher _mon_ bal de promo avec _ma _copine… Brittany ! »

La jeune fille la rejoignit, tout sourire.

« Ça va Santana ? Tu as pas trop torturé le vilain troll à cause de moi ? »

La brune eut un sourire attendri tandis que Rick et Jessica pouffèrent. Santana se tourna vers le _couple_ avec un sourire qui disait clairement_ « vous, vous allez souffrir »._

« Je vais vous montrer ce que c'est, _un vrai couple_… »

Et sans préambule, elle saisit Brittany par la taille et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La pouf de Rick eut un hoquet écœuré mais elles ne l'entendirent pas, s'embrassant toujours amoureusement au milieu de la piste. Bien qu'une bonne partie des garçons présents trouvèrent ce spectacle _hyper excitant_, c'est bel et bien l'amour que les deux jeunes filles se portaient qui transparaissait à travers ce baiser. Quiconque les voyait en cet instant aurait pu affirmer sans le moindre doute qu'elles s'aimaient passionnément. Et ça, Rick et Jessica ne pourraient jamais en dire autant.

Puis leur échange fit plus intense, plus _urgent_, et la charmante – oh oui, si charmante – Jessica se remit à piailler.

« Mais arrêtez ça espèces de folles ! C'est dégueulasse ! »

À regrets, Santana mit fin au baiser et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de répliquer :

« Ton _mec_ n'a pas l'air du même avis, à ce que je voix… »

« Qu'est-ce que… quoi ? »

Et oui, le renflement dans le pantalon du fameux Rick "The Stick" ne laissait aucune place au doute ! Voir les deux jeunes filles s'embrasser ne lui avait pas _du tout _semblé dégueulasse, à lui…

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que la main de sa cavalière s'écrasait sur sa joue, avant qu'elle ne s'écrie :

« Compte même pas sur moi pour t'occuper ce soir ! Espèce de sale pervers ! »

Puis elle s'en alla en bousculant tout le monde, le laissant planté là, avec une érection plus qu'évidente et tous les regards braqués sur lui.

« Oups », fit Santana avec un immense sourire qui disait que non, elle n'était pas désolée du tout. En fait, elle avait obtenu exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait. « Contente que tu aies apprécié ce que _deux gouinasses qui ne forment pas un vrai couple_ peuvent faire. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, Brit et moi allons chercher un coin tranquille où terminer ce qu'on vient de commencer. Bonne soirée ! »

Après un clin d'œil provocateur, elle saisit la main de sa petite amie et la guida à l'extérieur du gymnase bondé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un observateur indésirable découvrirait que Santana faisait un très bon usage des clés de la salle d'espagnol, que son rôle dans le dépouillement de l'élection lui avait permis d'avoir le temps d'une soirée. Oui, vraiment un très bon usage...

Et il ne manquerait pas de photographier la magnifique scène qu'offriraient les deux amantes.


	4. Photo 4 La reine du bal

**Quatrième photo – La reine du bal**

« Quinn, attends ! »

Le cri résonna dans le gymnase désert. Légèrement gênée par sa robe, Rachel Berry se précipita à la poursuite de la jeune fille qui se trouvait à l'opposé du bâtiment, près de la scène. Les mains de la blonde se figèrent sur les roues de son fauteuil, et elle mit un moment avant de réagir et de le tourner pour faire face à celle qui l'avait appelée.

« Rachel ? », fit-elle étonnée, cette dernière se dirigeant toujours vers elle d'un pas précipité. « Je pensais que Finn et toi étiez déjà partis… »

« Il est coincé sur le parking, toutes les voitures partent en même temps. Et je ne voulais pas partir sans t'avoir remerciée. »

Elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur et, sans prévenir, se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Bien que ne s'y attendant pas du tout, Quinn répondit avec joie à cette étreinte, serrant fort contre elle ce petit corps si frêle, et pourtant si chaud, contre le sien. Ce corps qu'elle avait tant observé évoluer sur la piste, cette nuit-là. Alors qu'elle dansait avec _lui._

« Me remercier pour quoi ? », demanda finalement Quinn quand Rachel se fut reculée.

Le visage de la blonde arborait une expression qui disait _« je vais faire semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi tu parles même si au fond, je ne regrette rien »._ Du moins, c'est ce que la brune y lisait.

« Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a fait gagner l'élection », dit-elle en s'asseyant distraitement sur une des marches de la scène. « Tout le monde ici t'adore, c'est impossible que j'aie obtenu assez de voix pour te battre. »

Son visage demeurerait pourtant enjoué, et pas une once d'amertume ne vint teinter son beau sourire. Devant l'absence de réponse de la blonde, elle poursuivit :

« Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je veux dire, être reine de la promo a toujours été ton rêve. Pourquoi renoncer maintenant ? Et surtout pourquoi pour moi ? Si c'est à cause de ma jalousie, tu n'aurais pas dû. C'était déplacé de ma part, ça aurait dû être toi qui dansais avec Fi… »

« Rachel ! », la coupa la blonde, dont le visage s'assombrit à la mention du jeune homme. « Ce n'est en aucun cas un sacrifice pour moi, je suis heureuse que tu portes cette couronne. Et puis… tu fais une magnifique reine de promo… »

Rachel eut un moment d'arrêt. Quinn Fabray, _la_ Quinn Fabray qu'elle avait tant admirée et jalousée ne lui avait quand même pas dit qu'elle la trouvait _magnifique_ ? À _elle_, la banale et agaçante Rachel Berry ? Se reprenant rapidement, elle eut soudain une idée.

« Même si c'est moi qui ai été couronnée ce soir, on sait toutes les deux que c'est toi la véritable reine de cette promo. Aux yeux de tout le lycée… et aux miens. »

Se remettant debout, la brunette leva les mains vers sa couronne et l'enleva, avant de se pencher pour la poser sur la chevelure blonde de son amie.

« C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça », fit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait, alors qu'elle se reculait et l'observait à la façon d'un artiste admirant son œuvre.

« Rachel, je… », commença Quinn, qui peinait à s'exprimer tant sa vive émotion teintait sa voix de trémolos.

« Oui ? »

Incapable d'en dire davantage, la blonde prit très fortement appui sur ses bras et en une poignée de secondes, elle tenait sur ses pieds. Puis elle chancela et seule la rapidité de Rachel l'empêcha de s'effondrer sur le sol. Cette dernière s'empressa de l'attraper par la taille, la nouvelle reine en profitant pour s'agripper à ses épaules. Elles étaient extrêmement proches dans cette position, à un tel point que Rachel pouvait sentir le souffle erratique de Quinn sur son visage. Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir des larmes perler aux coins de ses magnifiques yeux verts que ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur les siennes, initiant un baiser empli d'avidité et de désespoir.

Face à l'absence de réponse de la brune, Quinn finit par se reculer, lui offrant un petit sourire contrit.

« Oh mon dieu… », furent les seuls mots que put articuler Rachel, complètement abasourdie.

« Ton _fiancé _avait raison », fit Quinn d'une voix ironique en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil. Elle passa une main rapide sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes. « Je suis toujours cette même garce égoïste que j'étais quand on s'est rencontrées. Tu veux savoir la vraie raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait gagner cette élection ? Pas parce que je pense que tu méritais plus cette couronne que moi – bien que ce soit le cas – et encore moins pour faire évoluer quoi que ce soit dans ce lycée. Non non, juste parce que moi, la grande Quinn Fabray, j'avais décidé que je voulais te voir sourire, ce soir… »

Son sourire se fit amer, puis elle baissa les yeux et soupira.

« Et même si tu n'es sûrement plus aussi heureuse d'avoir été mon _amie_, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Pour l'élection _et_ pour le baiser. »

Elle reposa ses mains sur les roues de son fauteuil et s'apprêtait à partir quand elle sentit des mains de poser sur les siennes, lui empêchant tout mouvement. Quand elle releva la tête, les yeux de Rachel étaient à la hauteur des siens. Puis la brune _plongea _littéralement sur ses lèvres, initiant un autre baiser aussi doux que passionné. Quinn cessa de réfléchir, elle répondit avec rage au baiser, se disant que si c'était tout ce qu'elle pourrait avoir, autant qu'elle en profite le plus possible. Ses mains se libérèrent de celles de la brune pour venir caresser sa joue et ses cheveux.

Une lumière vive crépita dans la pièce. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne la vit. Ravi de sa photo, l'espion rangea son appareil et quitta le gymnase, laissant les deux jeunes filles profiter de cet instant volé.

* * *

**Voilà ! ****Et oui, la fin approche, plus qu'un chapitre ! **

**Je suis sadiquement ravie de voir que PERSONNE n'a la moindre idée de l'identité de l'espion ni du couple du chapitre 5... ^^ **

**En même temps j'ai fait quelque chose de tordu, je l'admets.**

**Suspense jusqu'au bout... Qui ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? ****À vous de me le dire.**

* * *

**EDIT:**

**Suite à la demande, je dirais même, ****au harcèlement d'une revieweuse dont je tairai le nom, je lui ai envoyé un petit extrait du chapitre 5. Comme je ne veux pas créer de révolte à l'injustice, je le poste aussi ici ! ;)**

_« Je dérange pas, j'espère… »_

_« Pas du tout, _'Perso 1'_ », répondit _'Perso 2'_ avec une décontraction apparente qui ne trompait personne. « _'Perso 3'_ allait justement partir rejoindre _'Perso 4'_ à _'lieu'_, pas vrai ? »_

_« Euh… oui, c'est vrai… Il faut que j'y aille. Salut ! _**  
**

**Et c'est TOUT ce que vous aurez jusqu'à la publication... NA ! :P**

* * *

**Inutile de vous rappeler à quel point j'aime vos reviews, qui sont un vrai carburant à publier ! ;)**


	5. Photo 5 L'espion espionné

**Bonsoir ! ^^ **

**Voici - beaucoup plus tô****t que prévu - ****le dernier chapitre de cette fic... *snif***

**J'ai été littéralement bombardée par vos merveilleuses reviews, alors je vous dois bien ça...**

**Et là vous vous dites tous "elle est obligée de mettre une note d'auteur en début de chapitre ? tais toi, nous on veut l'histoire" **

**(enfin, en supposant que vous lisiez cette même note) **

**Ce à quoi je réponds "vous en faites pas, il y en a une autre bien tartinée en fin de chapitre !" :P **

**Bon je vous libère, je sens l'envie de lire dans l'atmosphère...**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Cinquième photo – L'espion espionné**

Assis dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque pratiquement déserte, un jeune homme feuilletait avec délectation le livre qui se trouvait sur sa table. Enfin livre, pas vraiment. Il s'agissait en réalité de l'album photo du bal de promo qui avait eu lieu la veille. Oh non, pas l'album officiel. Son album _personnel._ Des dizaines et des dizaines de couples s'embrassant dans leurs belles tenues de soirée… Tellement plus intéressant que ces photos débiles sur le dinosaure en plastique !

Quatre clichés en particulier attirèrent son attention, parce qu'ils représentaient des personnes qu'il connaissait bien. _Klaine_, _Flanevans_, _Brittana_ et _Faberry_, comme le mentionnaient les légendes notées vite fait de son écriture maladroite. Il fixa un long moment cette dernière photo, celle des deux jeunes filles. Ah, si Finn savait…

Il était terriblement fier de sa petite collection, le fait que certains de ces clichés deviennent _dangereux_ entre des mains mal intentionnées ne lui donnant que plus de valeur à ses yeux. Beaucoup pourraient trouver cette passion bizarre voire franchement malsaine, mais il savait que comparée à tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait, il n'y avait rien de bien méchant là-dedans. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il comptait devenir maître chanteur !

Non, la vérité est qu'il aurait vraiment voulu apparaitre lui aussi sur l'une de ces photos. Mais les circonstances avaient voulu que personne ne soit là pour immortaliser son baiser à lui. C'était mieux, dans un sens, même s'il ne lui restait désormais que le souvenir de _ses _lèvres pour lui prouver que ça avait bien été réel. Qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé…

Une petite voix vint le tirer de sa rêverie :

« Alors Puckerman, on fait mumuse avec les photos des autres ? »

Becky Jackson se tenait juste à côté de lui. Elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche de la sienne.

« Oh…euh, ouais. Salut Becky. »

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? », demanda-t-elle en désignant l'album.

« Oh, c'est juste que les couples qui sourient bêtement devant l'objectif, c'est pas mon truc. Je préfère _ce genre_ de photos. Je trouve ça plus vrai, plus naturel. Chacun son délire. »

« Tes amis n'aimeraient pas beaucoup ça… »

« Pas vu, pas pris. »

Et là, Becky se mit à sourire d'une manière que Puck n'aimait pas, mais alors, pas du tout. La manière Sue Sylvester.

Il l'interrogea du regard et elle se mit à fouiller dans une poche de son manteau.

« Je crois qu'il manque une photo à ton album, Puckerman. »

Et, de la même façon qu'elle avait posé ses cartes à chaque fois qu'elle avait une main gagnante durant leur strip-poker, elle posa sur la table une photographie qui lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Et qui raviva en lui des souvenirs qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se remémorer…

_« Prends ça, Puckerman ! Triple as ! »_

_« Et merde ! J'en ai marre de me faire avoir à chaque fois ! », râla le brun à crête en retirant sa dernière chaussette, le laissant vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer Star Wars._

_Un coup porté à la porte interrompit la partie. Qui que ce soit, Puck se dit qu'il vénèrerait cette personne jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_« Le room-service, enfin ! », s'écria Becky en se jetant sur la porte._

_« Hey Becky ? », la salua Finn, alors qu'elle soupirait de déception. « Où est Rachel ? »_

_« T'arrives en retard, le géant », l'informa la blonde. « Elle et les deux gays-ventouses sont partis au lycée il y a dix minutes… »_

_« Ah, dommage… »_

_« Bon, moi je descends chercher moi-même ce cocktail ! En profites pas pour te rhabiller, Puckerman ! La partie n'est pas terminée… »_

_Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis referma la porte._

_Puck lui-même ne pourrait pas __décrire __précisément les évènements qui se produisirent dans cette chambre à partir de ce moment-là. Nous dirons simplement que quand Becky y revint, ses deux occupants n'étaient pas _exactement_ dans la même position que lorsqu'elle en était partie. La photo qu'elle prit à ce moment-là en témoigne. Elle se contenta ensuite, en bonne élève du coach Sylvester, de refermer discrètement la porte avant d'y frapper violement puis d'entrer à nouveau, faisant comme si elle n'avant absolument rien vu._

_Finn était adossé au mur le plus éloigné du lit, les yeux fixés sur le sol, et seule une légère rougeur trahissait le fait qu'il faisait une toute autre chose quelques instants plus tôt._

_« Je dérange pas, j'espère… »_

_« Pas du tout, Becky », répondit Puck avec une décontraction apparent__e qui ne trompait personne. __« Finn allait justement partir rejoindre sa _fiancée _au bal, pas vrai ? »_

_« Euh… ouais, c'est vrai… Il faut... il faut que j'y aille ! Salut ! »_

_Le grand brun se précipita vers la porte, mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à Puck. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et il sut immédiatement qu'il était perdu._

_«_ Désolé_ », articula-t-il silencieusement._

_Noah cligna des yeux. Il avait disparu._

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Puckerman ? »

Puck fixait toujours la photo d'un œil vide. Photo le représentant allongé sur le lit avec Finn à califourchon sur lui en train de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il ne savait même pas comment c'était arrivé. Tout ce qu'il savait, ou plutôt _voyait_, c'était ses propres mains sur les hanches de Finn, et celles de ce dernier posées sur son torse dénudé. Il n'était pas sûr de s'être déjà senti aussi _vivant _que pendant ce baiser. Et ce fut comme si la vue de cette photo le précipitait à nouveau dans ce tourbillon d'émotions dans lequel il avait peur de replonger. Il sentait presque encore les lèvres de Finn contre les siennes, ses mains sur sa peau, la lueur dans ses yeux juste avant qu'il ne se jette littéralement sur lui sans qu'il n'ait rien vu venir.

Oh oui, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Finn l'avait embrassé comme un sauvage. Et Puck avait toujours aimé la sauvagerie chez ses partenaires. Par contre, il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que ce serait avec _un mec - _son meilleur ami, qui plus est - qu'il la trouverait. Ni qu'ils échangeraient ce qui avait été, sans l'ombre d'un doute, le baiser le plus grandiose de toute sa vie. Et ce n'était pas peu dire, vous pouvez le croire.

Un léger toussotement de Becky le ramena brusquement sur Terre.

Oui il aimait ce qu'il voyait sur cette photo, c'était un fait. Par contre, il aimait beaucoup moins l'idée de la voir circuler dans tout le lycée. Et Finn non plus, vu la façon dont il l'avait regardé juste avant de claquer la porte. Avec cet air de petit garçon pris en faute dont il s'était si souvent moqué. Pas aujourd'hui. Car cette fois-ci, la _faute_ c'était lui. Et même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, cette constatation lui avait fait mal. Parce que Finn était le premier et sans doute le seul homme qu'il n'avait jamais eu honte d'aimer, et aimerait toujours. Son meilleur ami, son pote des coups foireux, son frère de cœur. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. S'il avait ressenti une attirance pareille pour un mec sans importance, ça n'aurait fait qu'une expérience de plus au célèbre palmarès de Noah Puckerman. Là c'était différent. Finn n'était pas un mec sans importance. Alors le voir autrement que comme cet éternel pote signifierait à coup sûr la fin de leur amitié. D'une façon on d'une autre. C'était troublant. Et terrifiant.

Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus était bel et bien la possibilité de voir Finn s'éloigner de lui. Alors cette photo compromettante - aussi agréable à regarder soit-elle - n'était pas pour arranger la situation déjà assez compliquée comme ça...

« Combien pour ton silence, Jackson ? »

La jeune fille le regarda comme si c'était un crétin fini.

« Quoi ? », fit-il d'un ton anxieux.

« T'as oublié tout l'argent que je me suis déjà fait sur les photos de Mister Frisette, hier ? »

Il la fixa un instant, perplexe.

« Mais si c'est pas le fric qui t'intéresse, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux que tu me donnes une copie de ton album _et _que tu gardes aussi cette photo-là. »

Elle posa sur la table un autre cliché, les représentant Becky et lui, éméchés, souriants, et arborant fièrement leurs couronnes rouges en carton de roi et reine de l'anti-prom.

Puck sourit et ramassa les deux photographies, qu'il rangea précautionneusement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il poussa ensuite l'album vers la jeune fille.

« Garde celui-là, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Becky le saisit et se leva, satisfaite. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie quand le jeune homme l'interpella :

« Hey, Becky… »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de ma reine. »

Son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire avant qu'elle ne poursuive sa route en sautillant. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur lui, ce garçon était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et elle savait que le géant qui lui servait de meilleur ami s'en rendrait compte aussi.

D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. S'arrêtant au milieu d'un couloir, elle glissa une copie de la photo de Puck et Finn dans le casier du quaterback. Elle avait déjà eu une petite mise au point avec ce grand crétin d'Hudson. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent marqués par le changement. D'autres _petites mises au point_ eurent lieu, d'autres photos furent glissées dans des casiers.

Mercedes et Sam mirent fin à leur histoire, tout comme Finn et Rachel qui rompirent leurs fiançailles. Kurt et Blaine, ainsi que Brittany et Santana, apprirent à leurs dépends que les lieux publics n'étaient pas les endroits les plus discrets pour se prouver à quel point il s'aimaient. Rory gagna un merveilleux petit ami, Quinn eut sa reine pour elle seule. Et surtout, un jeune homme - qui s'était adonné à l'espionnage et au voyeurisme pour compenser sa solitude - découvrit qu'il voyait toujours l'âme d'un meilleur ami en celui qui partageait désormais son lit et sa vie.

Becky avait ajouté la photo de l'hôtel à l'album qui était désormais le sien. Quand elle le feuilletait, elle pensait à la stupidité de tous ces amoureux qui avaient failli passer à côté de l'autre pour des raisons qu'eux-mêmes ne comprenaient pas. Puis elle refermait l'album. Après tout, les scènes qui s'y trouvaient étaient désormais visibles tous les jours devant ses yeux. Grâce à ces photos. Et un petit peu grâce à elle, aussi... Enfin, à _eux_ ! À l'origine,_ il_ avait fait cet album photos. C'était_ lui,_ le vrai héros de l'histoire. Pour les autres, pour Finn, pour lui-même. Il avait mérité sa part de bonheur.

À chaque fois que Becky croisait Puckerman dans le couloir, il la saluait toujours, son visage arborant cette drôle d'expression. Celle qui disait à la fois « Bon sang, j'ai passé une nuit extraordinaire », « Merci de m'avoir fait du chantage », et « Bonne journée, ma reine ». Car, il ne l'appelait qu'ainsi désormais.

Ces photos n'étaient pas seulement la preuve de deux belles histoires d'amour et l'origine de trois autres. C'était leur passion commune. Leur secret rien qu'à eux deux. La naissance d'une grande amitié. Et ils se fichaient pas mal de ce qu'on pourrait penser d'eux si on apprenait ce qu'ils faisaient derrière leurs appareils photo. Non, ils étaient bien au dessus de ça. Il était son roi, elle était sa reine. Armés de leur fidèle flash, ils étaient tout simplement invincibles.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Ça y est, c'est fini ! Ah, j'aime pas les fins, c'est trop triiiiiiiiiste ! Vous avez pas idée du mal que j'ai eu à écrire ces trois petites lettres... :'(**

**BRAVO à tous ceux qui avaient deviné pour le couple et/ou l'espion, surtout quand on sait que le nombre d'indices était proche de zéro... *une foule en délire vous applaudit bien fort***

**Et oui, notre photographe anonyme était Puck - même s'il était observé lui aussi ! Les derniers épisodes de la série ont très bien développé ce personnage, avec ses doutes et ses faiblesses****, et je voulais surfer sur la vague. Pour le coup, je l'imagine très bien avoir ce genre de passion pour compenser sa solitude, pas vous ? Quand à Becky, c'est une Klaineuse confirmée, pas de doute là dessus, mais elle est bien plus que ça à mes yeux... *.***

**MERCI BEAUCOUP à vous tous, lecteurs, revieweurs, ajouteurs en favoris (si, ça se dit ! :P ), c'est vous qui avez fait vivre cette histoire et vos si gentils encouragements me sont allés droit au coeur... :') *non, ne pleure pas, allez Dark Roz, tu peux le faire***

**J'espère que le couple ne vous a pas déçu et que cette fin vous a plu. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, vous connaissez un très bon moyen de me ****le faire savoir : R E V I E W ! ;)**

**À bientôt, je vous aiiiiime !**


End file.
